These kinds of assembly modules are known in the field of automotive engineering for any applications intended for instance to generate and emit light. Examples include headlights, tail lights, brake lights, turning signals etc. To increase the convenience with vehicles, so-called cove lighting is used as soon as darkness sets in, aimed at making it easier to find and get into the vehicle. In the process, it is also possible that the door handles used to open and get into the vehicle are additionally illuminated, for example by illuminating the recess underneath the door handle. Said illumination system can for instance be turned on when a person approaches the vehicle. In so doing, it may be necessary that the corresponding person is equipped with the appropriate ID transmitter for the cove lighting or all-around illumination of the vehicle to be turned on when it is dark. In addition, the illumination can also be turned on by means of an active action, such as for example by pushing a button of the radio-controlled ID transmitter used to activate the access control system.
A light module for a door handle has for instance been disclosed in the publication WO 2008/137634 A1, which enables recess illumination and cove lighting. Said light module is connected to a jack by means of flexible electrical wires, and the jack is used to connect the light module with the electronic system of the vehicle. The disadvantages of said exterior door handle are that the manufacture of the door handle with the light module is expensive because it consists of a plurality of individual parts which need to be connected with the door handle. Furthermore, the installation of the exterior door handle with the corresponding light module on the vehicle is also difficult, because the plug of the light module hanging on the flexible electrical supply cables first needs to be threaded through an opening in the sheet metal of the vehicle door before the door handle including the bearing bracket is pushed through this very same opening. Next, the corresponding plug of the light module needs to be connected with the mating connector inside the vehicle from the inside of the vehicle door. An additional installation step is required for this purpose.